Daddy's back!
by Maria33 a.k.a. Rei Uzumaki
Summary: We all know that Huey and Riley lives with Granddad with no mom or dad around, but what if the dad was in jail and came back. And worst of all the dad is just like Riley and Huey just hates him. Huey/Jaz
1. Chapter 1

As much as I hate to say it I got this idea last year when one of the third graders were in my classroom talking to me about the Boondocks. We were talking about Riley and he suddenly burst out laughing then said, 'He's even bad then his pops and his granddad!' Poor kid didn't have any idea what he was talking about, then I got a idea. What if their dad went to jail then now I'm thinking what if their dad came BACK from jail and went to Woodcrest. Also when it's like this // it means Huey's talking in the background.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Omari Freeman you've been charged for second degree murder, case dismissed!" the judge said, banging down his gabble on the block of his desk. "AH, HELL NAW! THIS SOME BULLSHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a African American said with braids that went to his shoulders. A younger Robert Freeman 'Granddad' only held down his head in sadness as the guards came and took Omari away.**_

"DAD WHY YOU LETTIN' THEM TAKE ME AWAY?! YOU SAID EVERYTHING BE AIIGHT!!!!!!!!" Omari called out. "How's Alicia going to react to this?" Robert thought, gritting his teeth together in sadness.

_**--**_

_**Robert knocked on the door outside of a small house. "Hey dad…" a African American woman with long curly hair said, as she stepped out the house she looked heavily pregnant. "Um…hey Alicia…" said Robert, looking sad and guilty.**_

"_**What's wrong? Where's Omari? Huey's been asking about him all day you know," Alicia said. "Omari…has been charged for second degree murder today…he's in jail," Robert admitted, taking off his black hat and putting it towards his chest. Alicia looked horrified and shocked at his words then tears rushed towards her eyes.**_

"_**N-no, your joking right?" asked Alicia. "He's been charged…but maybe he can get out for good behavior," Robert said. Alicia suddenly broke down crying on her knees making Robert bend down on his knees, trying to help her up saying, "No! No! Don't cry now, think about the baby!!" **_

"_**My little baby won't even know his father! I don't know what I should do!!!" Alicia said. "Well you can live with me and Cookie, she loves you and Huey!!" Robert suggested. "Granddad!" a three year old Huey said, running up from his room until he noticed the scene that was happening.**_

_**//Huey's narrative: In the year 1998 of December 1, Omari Aaron Freeman was locked up in jail for second degree murder of killing a banker. My mother Alicia Kiana Freeman soon gave birth to Riley Freeman three years later…//**_

_**In a hospital a baby crying was heard through the halls of the hospital. Huey sat down next to his Granddad with a surprisingly calm face and Granddad soon hopped out his seat saying, "C'mon Huey! It's time to go see my new grandbabbeh, your brother!" he grabs Huey's hand running into the room seeing a newborn Riley Freeman crying.**_

_**//Huey's narrative: However Alicia died from childbirth and but gave him the name; Riley Freeman. So we moved in with Aunt Cookie and Granddad when Riley was still a baby…//**_

Huey stood in class holding papers he was reading to his class and said, "And that's my family history thank you…" his teacher looked shocked and also in a way 'touched' at Huey's family story. Huey took his seat that was next to Jazmine as she whispered, "Wow Huey, that was great." "Thanks Jazmine…" Huey said, stacking his papers in order and not taking the time to look at her.

"So…does Riley know about his mommy and daddy?" asked Jazmine. "Of course not, he was too young to remember a thing," Huey explained. "So does it bother you?" Jazmine questioned.

Huey only sighed before admitting truthfully, "Sometimes…my mom probably couldn't live without her husband," Jazmine looked shocked, instead of saying 'dad' or at least 'father' Huey had only referred to him at as 'Her Husband.' "I would be the same way Huey…I couldn't image how sad she felt," Jazmine said. "Neither can I," Huey said, putting the papers away.

"Huey…do you hate you dad?" Jazmine asked, until the teacher said, "Ms. Dubois please be quiet as someone else is reading their family report." "Yes sir…" Jazmine said, with a disappointed face.

--

Leroy and Riley stood by a water fountain looking like they were waiting for someone, Riley looked laid back while Leroy was looking nervous. "A-ay Riley, why don't we jus go back ta class?" Leroy asked. "Don't be a bitch, I ain't movin' till' I find Cindy!" Riley said.

"Ugh…ay, is dis about the basketball game from last month?" Leroy suddenly asked, until he got hit upside the head by Riley. "Nigga when ya gonna shut up about dat game!?!!?!" Riley asked. "You been takin' it PRETTY hard…" Leroy grumbled, before getting punched in the face.

"Ow…" Leroy said, laying down on the ground until he saw a angry Riley staring at him. "Riley, why you hate me so much?" asked Leroy. "Cause you need ta toughen up!" Riley sneered.

"Hey boys, wus good in da hood?!" asked a female voice, after saying the words she broke into giggles. "Ay Cindy," Leroy said, sitting up. "Ay homie, ya still getting beat like a bitch?" Cindy asked, before giggling again.

"You find any supporters for da 'Riley Interjection Crew'?" asked Riley. "Naw, most of da kids only gave me salty looks and some said 'ya mean da black boy who got beat by Billy Matthews'?" Cindy explained. "D'ey goin' down!" Riley thought.

"But beside dat, yo' brotha gave a report about yo' family," Cindy said. "My family?" Riley asked, he had never seen his mom or dad before only Granddad and Aunt Cookie were really around him anyway. "Yea, I didn't know yo' dad was in da jail cell!" Cindy said.

Leroy and Riley looked equally shocked as Cindy giggled again. "Damn Riley, I thought you was a bastard!" Leroy said, with a happy smile before Riley punched him again. "IT WAS JUS A JOKE!!!!" Leroy cried out.

"You betta not be lyin' Cindy," Riley said. "I ain't!" Cindy replied, with a shrug. "Didn't Huey eva tell ya?" Cindy asked, before giggling.

"Cindy we ain't come here to jus hear you talk 'bout some shit," Riley said. "Yea! You can jus leave!" Leroy added, before Riley punched him again. "Aiight! See ya later!" said Cindy, before walking off.

Riley only shrugged as he walked off saying, "Ay, Leroy let's go!" "I comin'!" Leroy said.

--FREEMAN HOUSE--

Granddad stood in the house doing Taibo with sweat coming down his forehead, until he suddenly heard the phone ring. "Damn, right in the middle of my Taibo!" Granddad thought, as he pulled a towel around his waist and walked up to the towel. "Riley! If you got kicked outta school again-" Granddad began, until he heard a male voice on the line say, "Ay dad, wassup?!" Granddad only dropped the phone with big eyes and his mouth dropped open.

"Aw, c'mon dad! You ain't gonna say nothing ta' your son?!!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think this is going to be a good story since I only wrote it for fun…or before somebody else did. Anyway next fic I'm writing for the boondocks is a Jazmine x Huey one, 'Da X-mas Hookup.'


	2. Daddy's back!

Just so you all know, I changed 'Omari' to 'Omar' after remembering I have a OC named Omari already. XD Also this is a Huey/Jaz too, I do believe there's some hints in this chapter too. Well, enjoy!

Chapter two: Daddy's back!  
--

"Omar!?" Granddad gasped in amazement, picking up the phone as fast as possible…even though the towel fell off of his waist. "Ay! You still on the phone!" Omar said, sounding happy. "What you want?!" Granddad asked, confused on how his son that had been in jail for TEN years had actually CALLED.

"I'm gettin' out early for good behavior!" Omar exclaimed happily. Granddad could almost imagine Omar jerking a thumb up to chest with his free hand and grinning as he said that. "Ah, hell naw!" was the only thing in Granddad's head.

"Well, watchu tellin' me for?!" Granddad snapped. "Pops..." Omar began, with an, 'I-can't-believe-you' expression. "Ya know I ain't got no where else to go to!" he finished.

"GO TO THE SHELTER!!" Granddad felt himself yelling. "How you gonna do that to your son?! Ya know, Aunt Cookie told me ta call you…" Omar said, with a smug grin as he lightly chuckled. "So?" Granddad asked, with a skeptical look.

_**Aunt Cookie picked up her ringing telephone as she walked out the kitchen, "Hello?" she asked. "Ay! It's my one and only FAVORITE aunt, Aunt Cookie!!" Omar said, into the phone. "Who is this?" Aunt Cookie questioned, with a puzzled look.**_

"_**Ah Aunt Cookie, ya know me!" he began. He then said in a childish happy tone, "It's your little newphew Omar!!" he cheerfully said, into the phone. "Omar!?" Aunt Cookie said, in shock.**_

"_**Yea, guess what, I'm outta jail for good behavior!!" he happily said. "You know the whole Freeman family resents you right now," Aunt Cookie said, with a sigh. "Yea…I DID screw up here and there…" he said, sounding a bit bashful on it.**_

"And you screwed up BIG TIME, I guess Dumbass' genes rubbed off on you," she said. "But Aunt Cookie, I ain't got nowhere to go! I mean, Alicia ain't answerin' the phone," Omar complained. "Omar…Alicia is dead," Aunt Cookie softly said.

_**Omar's eyes got big before saying in shock and sadness, "W-what?!" "Yes Omar, she died from giving birth to Riley, YOU'RE son," said Aunt Cookie. "Riley?" Omar asked, in confusion since he had never heard the name before.**_

"Hol' up, I ain't got no son named Riley! I got a son named Huey! But there ain't no RILEY!" Omar said. "Like I said; Dumbass' genes rubbed off on you," Aunt Cookie said once again, only sighing. "RILEY, is your second son," Aunt Cookie explained.

"_**I got ANOTHER son?! Ah snap!!" he exclaimed, happily, feeling like jumping up and down for joy. "Just wait till' he see me! his ol' man! I'mma show him how ta' do a freestyle and…" he trailed on. "How 'bout you pick me up? Lemme live with you, Granddad, and my sons! We gonna be a happy family! Not happy as in 'Nigga you gay' happy, but happy as in when ya get some new Jordons on ya feet!!" Omar said.**_

"_**Omar, the Dumbass moved." Aunt Cookie said, once again making Omar look shocked. Aunt Cookie sighed having the feeling Omar would be confused before saying, "…I think we should start talkin' bout what's been goin' on out there since you've been locked up..."**_

"And so….she tol' me to call my ol' man!" Omar concluded, with joy. "And I'm gonna tell you to call your OL' aunt!" Granddad said in a mocking tone, only more bitter and angry. "But dad…" Omar said, feeling confused and disappointed.

"WHAT NOW?!" Granddad snapped, in annoyance.

"Ya see, I'm in the Woodcrest Jail." He said. And once again, Granddad dropped the phone from shock once again. As the phone dangled down and lightly bounced up and down Omar said, "Dad! Dad...! You here?!"

--SCHOOL--

"Huey, do you want a ride home? You're Granddad isn't here yet so…" Jazmine begun, holding onto her pink 'Hello Kitty' backpack as she shyly looked at Huey. "No thanks," Huey replied. "But Huey…it's getting kind of warm outside and I know you don't want to walk all the home in heat…" she admitted, lightly blushing.

"I'll be okay," he said, not changing his tone. "Oh…" Jazmine said, looking at her pink and white colored sneakers before looking up to him saying, "Okay then…" Jazmine then walked out of the classroom in sadness and disappointment.

--HALLWAY--

Riley walked up to the classroom door only to revel a sad Jazmine walking out, Riley raised a eyebrow at her before walking inside and suddenly looking shocked. "Damn Huey! You're the only one in here!!" Riley asked, in shock.

"Yeah…" Huey responded, looking at his younger brother in annoyance. "Why ain't you let Jazmine take you home?! I mean, I thought you had more sense then DAT," Riley snapped. "Then how come you ain't let Leroy take YOU HOME?" Huey asked, skeptically.

"_**HELL NAW!" Leroy's momma snapped, as she sat inside of her red car looking the corn-rolled boy. **_

"_**Why not, Momma? The teacher ain't gonna let Riley stay in class because he said da; 'N Word' and all the students are gone!" Leroy said, staring at his mother in confusion as Riley only smirked at the scene before his mouth dropped open as Momma replied, "He got two feet..." she then glared at Riley hatefully snapping, "AND he should get up and use em'!" she then drove off leaving a trail of dust behind along with Riley coughing. **_

"I ain't gonna let no hoe take me home! Might try n' rape me! That's why Leroy fallow me! He don't know how to have fun wit her 'round him! He like Michael Jackson! He has a 'Lost Childhood'!!" Riley said, crossing his arms and frowning.

"You ain't gotta get all mad about it." Huey said. "Nobody ain't gettin' MAD! Why would a G lik me get mad ova' a car ride!?" Riley asked. Huey rolled his eyes thinking of many reasons why Riley would get mad.

"Looks like we gotta walk home since it don't look like Granddad's coming..." Huey began, with a sigh. "Ah, hol' up! I ain't walkin' home!!" Riley said, as the flashback hit him once again from what Leroy's mom had told him.

As Riley continued to go on and on about why he refused to walk, Huey looked out the window in depression wondering where Granddad was.

--

"Damn OMAR..." Granddad mumbled, as he pulled into the parking lot of the Woodcrest jail that was located downtown. He got up out of the car and slammed the door hard, normally he wouldn't do that to his beloved Dorothy, but when it came to a situation like this...he was mad as hell.

--

A thirty-three year old man who wore a orange jumpsuit waited inside the Woodcrest Jail, he had a couple of scars on his face from previous jail fights and had a GIGANTIC afro along with dark brown eyes. This 'older Huey-look-alike' was Omar Freeman.

"Ay Omar, you gettin' out or just plottin' a escape?" one of the front desk workers asked him. "Yea I'm gettin' out!" Omar replied. "By who?" the worker asked him. "My good ol' KIND HEARTED father; Robert Jebediah Freeman!" Omari answered, with a smug-like-grin.

--

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Granddad muttered, not feeling too 'kind hearted' as he walked up to the Woodcrest prison.

--

"See there he is now!" Omar said, pointing to Granddad who had the door crushed on his green jacket sleeve as he cursed out loud in anger. Everyone stared at the sight in shock before Granddad had finally managed to free himself and ask out loud, "What ya'll lookin' at?!"

Everyone turned their heads away from Granddad expect for the scrawny man who was talking to Omar. "Dat you're…" the man began, staring at Omar before he yelled out, "AY! POPS! I'M OVER HERE!!"

Granddad made contact with his son and looked shocked for a moment, it seemed like he saw an older and goofy looking Huey looking at him. He then held his head down before shaking it in disagreement before he heard;

"AY POPS, I'M OVER HERE!!"

"Omar…" Granddad thought, in annoyance as he stared at his son once again.

"Naw man, you LYIN'!" An African American man said, he was very scrawny and had a nappy and unruly hair. He was also in an orange jumpsuit like Omar. "Hell naw!" Omar replied, before the handcuffs were taken off of his wrists.

"Thanks man!" Omar said, has the handcuffs came off of him as he ran up to Granddad. "C'mon jackass, can't stand bein' here with all these men lookin' at me…all funny and shit," Granddad mumbled in annoyance, as the two walked outside the prison.

"SEE YA PEOPLE! I'LL REMEMBER DA GOOD TIMES! I'LL REMEMBER DA BAD TIMES! I'LL REMEMBER THE TIMES THINGS STARTED OUT GOOD THEN BECAME BAD LATER ON AS DA DAY WENT-"

"C'MON!" Granddad grabbed Omar and snatched him out of the prison as he waved goodbye.

One of the guards sighed before saying, "He was truly the life of this prison…."

--

Omar moved around in the car with a frown before mumbling, "Damn POPS, why you still got this goddamn raggedy car that you had from when I wuz a kid!?" Granddad mumbled something before on the radio a somewhat county-like song came on with the words,

'_Sing a song now…'_

"Ah! TAKE OFF DIS SHIT!!" Omar ordered, covering his ears at the lyrics and music. "You don't like it! Deal with it!!" Granddad replied, with a frown. "Aiight pops, I'mma deal with it…" Omar replied, as he suddenly turned the radio station.

'_I'm the life of the party; Every time I show up! _

_I'm the life of the party; Every time I blow up!'_

"DAD! AIN'T DIS SNOOP DOGGY DOG?!" Omar exclaimed, happily before suddenly pressing up the volume blasting the volume. "DAMMIT OMAR! I GOTTA DEAL WITH DIS WHENEVER I'M WITH RILEY IN THE CAR!!" Granddad snapped.  
"Oh yea! Where my boys at?!" Omar asked, with a blink.

"School…" Granddad mumbled. "School?! But dad…it's goin on FOUR o' clock!!" Omar pointed out. "WHAT?!" Granddad asked, in horror.

--

"This a buncha bull…" Riley said, as he and Huey stood outside the closed school all alone together with no one with them. "Could be worst, could be rainin'." Huey replied, sounding annoyed as Riley. "Nigga don't jinx me!!" Riley scowled, with a glare as Huey only shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Riley's ears then suddenly perked up as he heard a loud booming beat in the distance. "What the…." Riley said, suddenly smiling goofily as he recognized it as, 'Life of the Party.' Huey also looked amazed when he heard it before blinking as he saw 'Dorothy' pull up in the school driveway. Riley then frowned as he ran up to the car shouting, "GRANDDAD! WHY YOU-" Riley then stopped in his tracks once he saw Omar in the car.

"Wazzup?" Omar softly asked, titling his head up looking at Riley. "DAMN! He look just like ME before I went to jail!!" Omar thought, in amazement. ."Granddad! Who dis nigga in da car?!" Riley rudely asked, after glancing at Omar. "Ay kid! Watch who you talkin' to!!" Omar snapped.

"Yeah RILEY, that man is your DAD." Granddad said. "Wha…what?!" Riley asked, as Huey walked behind him before looking shocked. Riley then busted out laughing and said, "YEA RIGHT! HUEY LISTEN TA' DIS; GRANDDAD SAID DIS MAN HERE IS OUR DAD!!" Huey looked shocked before painful flashbacks hit him from his childhood.

"Ay Huey, wuzzup wit you?" Riley asked, looking at Huey. "Huey! Ya remember me?! Yo' daddy?!" Omar asked, with a grin. Huey clinched down his teeth before remaining silent before Granddad said, "HUEY SAY HELLO TO YOUR DADDY AND GET IN THE CAR!!" "Dis shit is weird…" Riley thought, as he stared at Huey in confusion. "But he do look like Huey, so dis mean…AIIGHT! I GOT A DAD!!" Riley thought, feeling happy.

"Aiight man, you don't know me to good; I'm Omar Freeman and whether ya like it or not I'm your dad." "Shit…!" Riley begun, before Granddad shouted, "RILEY!" Riley ignored it before saying, "I love dis already!" Riley then opened up the car door hoping in the backseat, "Right, Huey?" Huey then finally spoke up saying, "I think I'll WALK home…"

"Dat's weird…." The three man all probably thought, as they all stared at Huey who walked off from the car already.

-

TBC…

--  
Dang! This chapter was very hard to write actually. But it was worth it, believe it. XD Next chapters wait won't be so long, promise. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please read and review if you like what you read! XD


	3. A 'happy' Family

Here's chapter three! I enjoyed writing this chapter and for some reason the beginning has one thing in common; 'Family life.'

Well, I'm happy that you all like this fic so far! Now, on with the chapter!!  
--

Chapter Three: A 'happy' family

"Hey daddy..." Jazmine begun, as she and Tom stepped up onto the porch. She somewhat had a sad look in her pretty green eyes. "Yes Princess?" Tom questioned, not really noticing how depressed she was. Jazmine looked up to Tom before quickly asking in a sad tone,

"How come Huey and Riley don't have a happy family like we do?"

At those words Tom looked completely horrified somewhat like he had just seen somebody get ran over by a train. "Well daddy...?" Jazmine pouted with a worried look. "Oh well...you see..." Tom didn't know what to truly say before asking, "What makes you think the Freeman's aren't as happy as WE are?"

In his mind he could only hear _NICE JOB IDIOT._

"Huey had to write a paper on his family and I heard that his daddy went to jail and his mommy died giving birth to Riley...is that why he's so mad all the time?" Jazmine whimpered. 

Tom clinched his teeth together, still unsure and worried before saying, "I don't know Jazmine, let's just go inside..." "You know what daddy?" Jazmine cutely asked.

"What...?" Tom curiously asked. "...I hope Huey's daddy get's out of jail so their family could be as happy as our's is." Jazmine answered with a somewhat angelic smile on her face.

--

Granddad didn't know if he could take it anymore, the radio was blaring loudly with Riley and Omar HORRIABLY singing which sounded somewhat like...cats getting tied in the bag and trying to escape with no luck at all. He then smiled happily as they approached the house, he eagerly pulled up into the driveway before Omar touched his arm with a goofy smile asking, "Ay dad! Can't you just leave it on fo' ONE MORE song?"

Just as Granddad growled at his son about to yell out something Riley only said with his arms crossed and a pout, "Psh! As if! He ALWAYS complainin' 'bout how money don't grow on trees..." "You took the words right outta my mouth Riley." Granddad said, turning off the car and stepping out ignoring Riley and Omar's frowns.

Granddad touched the door knob only to see it open by itself reveling Huey who stared at him somewhat skeptically. "Ay Huey! How'd you'd get here so quick?" Omar asked out, in somewhat confusion. "Because Granddad probably pulled over a couple of times to cuss ya'll two out while I was half-way home." Huey responded in a somewhat annoyed tone.

Omar smiled at his older son about to say something to him before Riley frowned saying, "Ay dad! C'mon!! You n' Me got a lotta shit ta' catch up on!!" "RILEY!" Granddad scolded.

"SORRY!" Riley called out in response as he rolled his eyes. Huey could only stare at them both in a somewhat annoyed way...

_'Well, I know it isn't as bad as having Cristal Like The Champagne or Luna here, but still...'_

--

Leroy had his hand on the door knob to 'escape' his house, he needed to desperately, ESPECIALLY since Momma was in a irritated mood.

"LEROY!!"

Leroy flinched as he heard the voice of his mother saying, "Y-yeah Momma?" "You 'bout to go out AGAIN?" Leroy heard her say out sounding skeptical. "Um yeah...!" Leroy grinned nervously. He especially looked shocked when there was a moment of silence before she ordered,

"Just don't get into NO trouble..."

--

Leroy walked down the streets with a dissapointed look, he couldn't FIND Riley anywhere just when he needed him the most. To find members for their 'crew.' Which was especially requested by the 'great' Thugnificent.

_**"Ya'll two got a whole lotta potiental in ya'll, ya know dat?" Thugnificent asked, as he, Riley, Leroy, and the rest of the Lethal Interjection Crew sat down together watching the music video to 'Stomp Em' in Da Nuts.' Leroy's eyes lit up as he eagerly asked, "Really man?! Ya Think-" before Leroy could continue Riley smacked him upside the head saying, "Yeah man, Ya'll know how many KIDS at our school who always be askin' fo' some autographs from us?"**_

Leroy's look simply asked, 'They do?' "Fo' real? Ya know, ya'll two should get yo' own crew if so many people like ya so much..." Thugnificent admitted, rubbing his chin a bit. Leroy and Riley both grinned widely as Thugnifecent said that. "Yeah, ya'll two can also be lik a mini-representive of us...ya know what I mean?" Flonominal noted. "Hm...The Riley Interjection Crew..." Riley thought with a wide grin before correcting himself, "No! The REEZY Interjection Crew!!"

"Aiight Thugnificent, we on it!" Riley grinned. "Yeah!" Leroy agreed sounding as eager as much as Riley was, little did Leroy know was that HE WAS going to be the one who was going to look for recruits.

Leroy perked up once he saw a eleven year old African American boy who had on a white sunvisor, dark brown eyes, and had dark lines of insomina underneth them. He wore black pants and a black shirt with golden letters that said; Hip Hop is DEAD! "YO! JERMAINE...!!" Leroy called out running over to him.

"What Leroy...?" Jermaine asked, using his normal dull tone that he used on everyone. "I was wonderin'...maybe ya would like ta join...Da Reezy Interjection Crew?" Leroy asked, looking hopeful at the older boy. Jermaine stared at him in somewhat emotionless look before asking,

"What da hell is that?"

Leroy sulked walking away from him in somewhat dissapointment.

--

After minutes of dissapointment from every single kid who went to the same school as Leroy and Riley, Leroy sulked his way down the street wondering what to tell Riley.

"Hi Leroy...!!"

Leroy turned around only to see Jazmine behind him with a naive look and her eyes brighter then ever, making her look more cute then usual. "Oh um...wazzup Jazzy D?" Leroy asked, waving at Jazmine with a wide fake grin. "I was going over to Huey's house..." Jazmine smiled happily.  
"And you were going to see Riley, RIGHT?" she then asked, sounding more happy a bit.

"Oh um...yea! I wuz!" Leroy answered with a grin. "Oh I know! We should go TOGETHER!!" Jazmine then suggusted. Leroy blinked at Jazmine's niceness before saying, "Sure I guess..." "Alrighty! Let's go!" Jazmine chirped, grabbing Leroy's hand as she walked down to the Freeman household.

--

"DAMN DAD! YOUR AFRO IS BIGGER THEN **HUEY'S**!!" Riley snickered as he stared at Omar who curiously flickered through the channels with a sandwhich in his hands. "Yeah, dat's what happens when you ain't got time ta do yo' hair cuz you gotta watch yo' back 24/7." Omar explained. "Dad..." Riley spoke up in a 'calm' tone.

"Yeah lil' man?" Omar asked in curiousity. "Did ya ever get...analy raped in prison...?" Riley asked, speaking somewhat low. "SON...!" Omar began, with a scolding and serious look that Granddad would tend to give him. Riley clinched his teeth together raising an eyebrow before Omar said with a wide grin, "We don't say 'ANALY RAPED' we say, 'GET YO' ASS RAPED'!!"

The two then broke out into hysterical laughter, Huey only stared in disbelief and somewhat anger while Granddad shook his head in disaproval before saying, "Now ya know if ya gonna stay here you need a job..." "Ay don't worry don't worry, I'll get one when da time is right..." Omar said. "But if he wuz some hoe you'd let em' stay fo' FREE!" Riley pouted.

"**RILEY**...!!"

Huey turned his head to the door once he heard the doorbell ring he sighed and approached it only to see Leroy and Jazmine standing there. "Yo." Leroy said while Jazmine said happily, "Hi Huey!!" As Huey saw those two he somewhat didn't know how to react, on whether to let them come inside to see Omar and Riley getting his butt beat by Granddad or just push the two away and slam the door in their faces.

Just as Huey was tempting to do the second option he then heard, "Ay Huey! Is dat yo' GIRLFRIEND?!" Huey almost cringed at Omar's voice as he walked up by his side. Leroy looked amazed while Jazmine looked shocked. "Who dis Huey, yo' cousin?" Leroy asked. "He's my...father..." Huey found himself saying low as possible.

Jazmine looked more shocked as she heard what Huey said only to think, "So he does have a happy family afterall..." "Huey are you going to let d'ese kids stand out here in da heat or what?" Omar asked. Huey sighed moving out the way and allowing Leroy and Jazmine to step inside. "Nice to meet ya'll kids, I'm Omar Freeman, ya know, Riley and Huey's daddy." Omar grinned.

"I'm Jazmine Dubois." Jazmine politely said with a smile. "I'm Leroy! Leroy Middlebrook!!" Leroy declared before laughing and saying, "Yo' afro's bigger then HUEY'S!!" "I KNOW!" Riley snickered. Huey found himself somewhat sulking at the comment only closing his eyes and shaking his head no.

"Where'd you get those scars from...?" Jazmine curiously asked, staring at a few scars on his face. "Ah, ya'll REALLY wanna know?" Omar grinned at the small girl. "Yeah!" Jazmine, Leroy, and surprisingly Riley said in unison. "Well c'mon so I can tell ya meh adventures in da jail cell!!" Omar said, as he traveled over to the couch.

Jazmine, Riley, and Leroy sat down patiently on the floor with somewhat eager faces staring at Omar before he had begun his face.

"Well...it all started when I was wrongly accused of committin' a crime that I didn't do..."

_To be continued...!  
_--  
I found the last bit of this chapter pretty cute; the thought of Jazmine, Riley, and Leroy sitting down in front of Omar about to listen to his...hopefully not violent stories of his adventures in jail!? XD Sorry for not updating once again, but hey it's summer now so I'm outta school! Well, have a nice day and please review people.


	4. Welcome to the 'hellhole'

Do you all think it was a long wait for this chapter? Well, I've been busy…(My birthday passed, I'm back in school now…ect.) But I did manage to find time to do this chapter, it's pretty long in my opinion so I hope you all enjoy it!

--

Chapter Four: Welcome to the hell-hole…

--

Omar couldn't help but smile at Jazmine, Leroy, and Riley who seemed eager to listen to the story of his life in prison, he then glanced over at Huey for a moment who only raised an eyebrow while Granddad even seemed a bit interested yet skeptical at the same time.

"Aiight, Aiight...like I was sayin', I was WRONGLY put away fo' doin' a crime I AIN'T do..." Omar began.

--

"MAN! LEMME GO! LEMME GO!!"

Omar wiggled around as the guards lead him inside the Woodcrest Jail, first they had taken him AWAY from Chicago, his hometown and now ready to take him to jail, the place that he…feared the most.

"We need extra backup!" One of the guards panted as he looked and felt worn out by the young male.

"GET-" Omar ordered, as he continued to squirm before he felt like he had bumped into something. His eyes then widened when he heard a voice say;

"Lemme handle dis' one, white guards!"

Omar and the two guards looked ahead in front of them only to see an over weight man who had one normal eye and one glass eye that was pretty big, and he also had a receiving gray hairline with the hair he had left pulled back into a 'ponytail.' His officer uniform was a bit too small for him but he didn't mind as he batted a bat in his hands with a devilish smirk at Omar.

"You must be da new nigga here who shot all a' dem people in da bank D'EN ran off wit da money...if it wuz up ta me I'd have you in da electric chair right now." the man scowled, as he then began to swing his bat around lightly as he said that.

"Man! I ain't did SHIT!" Omar stubbornly replied for the possible hundredth time.

"GET OVA' HERE!!" he roared, snatching over Omar and restraining him from any movement which was something the other two guards were unable to do. The officer then smirked once again devilishly as he said in his ear,

"_Oooh_, you REALLY lucky I value meh job nigga. Otherwise, I woulda beat you down till' da break a' dawn!"

Omar's eyes widened at the comment before the officer jerked him up front to the long hall as he ordered,

"NOW C'MON!"

As the guard 'lead' Omar down the hall, the two male officers could only look exhausted as they stared at the scene.

"...at times like these, I think that he needs to be fired…" the tired officer truthfully admitted, as the other one nodded in agreement.

--  
**  
**_Omar: As much as I hate ta admit it, I wuz AFRAID of jail...a lot of my ol' homies who wuz there had either got raped...died in a gang war or somethin' like that..._

_Riley: So iz Jazmine's daddy!! (Cracks up laughing)_

_Jazmine: RIILLEEYYY!! (Pouts)_

_Leroy: Sh! I wanna hear da rest...!_

**_--_**

Omar glared at the prison in-mates who had tattooed teardrops on their face along with a few scars as well. "Nigga, my name is; Security Guard Uncle Ruckus...no relation." The guard said, as he lightly gave Omar an evil glare as he concluded, "And nigga, every step you take, every move you make…I'll be watchin' you! Got it?"

Uncle Ruckus then opened up a cell room and tossed Omar inside allowing him to hit the ground carelessly. Omar could only manage to scowl at Uncle Ruckus with a hateful glare. From seeing Omar angry, Uncle Ruckus grinned as he spun around swinging the cell keys and whistled happily without a problem.

"Ay, you must a new inmate...or have ya just transferred here?"

Omar looked at a bunk bed where an African American man around his age sat on the top looking like he was ready to take off running at any time if it was necessary. He had a low skimmed haircut, dark brown eyes that somewhat bulged and wore a white wife-beater and black shorts. In his hand he held a notebook and a pencil; Omar slightly noticed the male's hands were lightly shaking as he stared at him.

"...ah me? I'm new, but jus cuz I'm new don't mean dat I'mma let you-" Omar began before the male said with wide eyes,

"Woah man! WOAH! I ain't da type ta rape anotha' man! In fact I'm da one who's tryna avoid dat shit!!"

Omar felt somewhat reveled realizing that he was 'lucky' to be with a straight inmate.

"I'm Omar Freeman." he introduced, as he approached the bunk bed and held out his hand to his inmate. The male put down his notebook and shook Omar's hand, even though it was rapidly twitching the whole time.

"Ay man, my name is Ray Garret... but everyone here call meh Twitch."

"I can see why..." Omar thought, as he let go of 'Twitch's hand.

"Now, there's some things you oughta know 'bout dis area here. You stay on the bottom bunk and I stay on the top bunk…" Twitch explained. Omar shrugged it off and nodded in agreement.

_Omar: Shoot, I ain't care on where who slept anywhere, HELL! I would even sleep on the floor. Jus as long as I ain't got no bossy, muscular, inmate who had a bad hormone problem….'_

_Jazmine: What's 'hormones'?_

_Omar: Well ya see-_

_Huey: You don't wanna know._

"Hey Ruckus, you seem a lil'…query with da new nigga here!" a guard called out, as he ran after Uncle Ruckus who turned around to look at him.

The guard wore the same uniform as he did and was African American, sure, Uncle Ruckus wasn't exactly fond of the black race but he and this guard had one thing in common**_;_ Hatred Of The Black Race….**

"I dunno Johnson, feel like I done seen em' somewhere before…" Uncle Ruckus mumbled.

"Eh, well you know d'em niggas, always wearin' da baggy pants and…d'ey doo-rags and…all dat otha' shit!" Johnson complained.

"Um, well…I personally think dat we outghta do some justice here one a' d'ese days…" Uncle Ruckus responded, as they began to walk down the long halls of the prison together.

"One a' d'ese days Ruckus, one a' d'ese days…" Johnson agreed, with a slight nod.

--

Omar ventured out of his cell that was surprisingly open at the time, Twitch had left awhile back leaving him all alone in the 'hellhole.' "…Why ain't ya down in the food hall?" A guard asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically wondering if Omar was up to something.

"What…?" Omar asked, in confusion before Twitch approached him quickly as possible shaking as always saying,

"Ay Mr. Security Guard, take it easy on Omar here! He don't know da rules of dis place."

"Alright…I got my eye on you…" the guard responded, as he turned around and walked away. Twitch only grabbed a hold of Omar's arm and lead him off….in a power walk type of way.

--

The food in Omar's tray didn't look to exactly…good. It was all messed up looking which made him somewhat lose his hunger quickly.

"Ay Omar! Sit ova' here!!"

Omar looked over only seeing Twitch sitting a table with other inmates. Omar then walked over to the table seeing other…'strange' inmates by him.

"Everybody meet Omar, he da new nigga here. Omar, d'ese people here are Dearius, Darryl, and Crisco." Twitch explained, scooting over so Omar could have some room.

"Whatchu here fo' man?" Darryl asked. "Well…uh….ya know, bein' wrongly accuse of stealin' from a bank and shootin' some chick in da foot…" Omar told looking a bit dull.

"Psh! It ain't nothin', I'm here fo' killin' a nigga who was tryin' ta rape a chick." Dearius complained, looking miserable.

"I'm here fo' bustin' outta my last jail." Darryl explained.

"I'm here for burnin' down my house…!" Crisco said, as his eye twitched like he was crazy making everyone stare at him like he was crazy.

"Oh, n' I ain't neva tol' ya why I'm here for…I'm here fo' poppin' heroine." Twitch remembered, saying it as if it was nothing important.

Well, dat explained why he was so shaky…

"Ah…." Omar said, still looking dull as he wondered if he REALLY should have went to jail. "Now you oughta keep it cool here man, ya keep yo' friends close but ya' keep yo' enemies closer…" Twitch ordered.

"But if push come ta' a shove d'en ya ESCAPE! Ya heard me?! ESCAPE!" Darryl snapped, slamming his fist down on the table appearing completely paranoid.

Just when Darryl HAD slammed down his fist a fight between two gangs in the prison broke out fighting. Everyone stood up looking shocked and cheering expect for Twitch, Omar, Darryl, Crisco and Dearius.

"Oh snap…! Let's move on outta here!" Dearius said, grabbing his tray and getting up and attempting to move away from the scene.

"HOL' IT RIGHT THERRE NIGGA!"

Dearius stopped in his tracks seeing Uncle Ruckus in front of him holding up a shotgun with a frown.

"Ay, ay! Why ya pointin' dat at ME?! I ain't did SHIT!"

Uncle Ruckus tried to ignore Dearius, Darryl, Crisco, and Twitch's beg on not to shot one of them before Uncle Ruckus then turned the gun and shot one of the gang members making everyone looked shocked. "Ya'll niggas is lucky today," Uncle Ruckus said, with a nod and a frown.

Omar: Yep, completely convinced dat I DID NOT belong there…

Omar laid down in his bottom bunk looking at a picture of Alicia, him, and Huey in misery. He held Huey on his shoulders as Huey pulled on the side of his face happily and Alicia smiled happily, at that time it looked like it was…the perfect moment.

"Who's that? Yo' girl back home…?" Twitch asked, looking down at the other male.

"Dat's my wife and right here's my son, Huey." Omar said, showing the picture to him.

"Yo' wife is hot…!" Twitch suddenly exclaimed out, with wide eyes before noticing how dull and annoyed Omar stared at him.

"Ah, but…you know I don't mean no harm! I got a girl back at my place anyways…" Twitch explained, shaking his head up and down rapidly.

At this point, Omar decided that he didn't even CARE on how anything he looked. "Wanna see her? She REAL hot." Twitch questioned. Omar rolled over on his side simply replying,

"No…I'm kinda tired right now…"

"Aiight, see ya tomorrow then." Twitch responded.

As Omar laid down half asleep at the bottom bunk, his eyebrows lightly twitched afterwards when he heard Twitch say to himself over and over again, "Thy shall not drop da soap in da shower…thy shall not make no enemies or gangs in dis hellhole…thy shall-"

At that point I DID want to ask Twitch on what he was talking about but all a sudden…I just changed my mind…but little did we all know was dat...

On the couch that Omar sat on he shouted out in a 'suspense-filled' tone saying, "THE GUARDS WERE PLOTTIN' AGAINST US!!"

Leroy looked shocked, Jazmine gasped in amazement as even her heart began to beat a bit from the 'excitement', Riley on the other hand looked shocked and amazed shouting out,

"Ah no way, DAD! They wuz PLOTTIN'?!"

"Yea!" Omar began, as he and Riley both looked at each other with wide eyes and eager expressions. However, they both found themselves dully staring at Huey who sat down in a chair with a dull expression while Granddad shook his head in disapproval,

"In my opinion that story sounds pretty made-up now, I believed it all at first but now the plot sounds like it's from some…action movie that you'll see on Starz." Huey spoke up.

"Nigga stop hatin'! This was the best story I done ever heard!" Riley ordered, hoping on his feet with clinched fists and a scowl. "Better then dat story of…Catcher Freeman!" Riley reminded.

"Dat story BOY was a GREAT story!" Granddad then yelled.

"What's so good about hearin' SOME STORY about a buncha niggas that pick cotton fo' no paper at all?!" Riley shouted.

"Ah! He done told you that story too!? …borin' ain't it?" Omar said.

Granddad quickly whipped out his belt while Huey hopped up onto his feet off of the chair and pushed Leroy and Jazmine out the house as a fierce argument broke out. Before Huey shut the door on their faces he said, "Come back tomorrow and Jazmine, don't tell anyone about the story you just heard…" afterwards, the door was slammed in their faces.

After both Leroy and Jazmine blinked a few times, Leroy found himself saying,

"He cool, ain't he?"

To be continued…!

--

To be honest, I DID enjoy writing the jail scenes, but don't worry, you'll find out what else had happened in jail in a future chapters, but I decided to end it right there because it would have been PRETTY long if I continued…So, please review if you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
